


Crosse Checking

by Tassos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Jackson, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Genderswap, Lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott suddenly gets good at lacrosse, Jacqueline knows he's on something. No way he's that good, and fuck him for stealing the limelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosse Checking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, playing around with what Jackson would be like as a girl.

Jacqueline fumes from the sidelines of the boys practice. When the fuck did Scott McCall get any good at lacrosse? And Coach Finstock better not be getting any ideas that McCall needs special attention now that he's suddenly got reflexes, because that? -- she glares at where McCall just dodges around the defender, not even passing even though Greenberg's open, fucking asshole -- that is not actual skill.

The boys team having a chance at State this year was not part of the plan. With Corrick and Tally graduated, Finstock has to train up the sophomores, who, Jacqueline knew, were not near as good as the sophomore girls. Which was the point. This year, with the boys sucking, people were supposed to pay attention to the girls' team. The girls were going to State this year. The girls were going to carry the rest of Beacon Hills High's sucky sports programs.

Except now fucking dweeby Scott McCall had developed potential. Of all the unfair things in the world, it has to be him.

"It's not like anyone would pay attention to the girls' team even if the boys did suck," says Lydia later. They're at her house studying, which just means they have their books open and are really hashing over the gross unfairness of girls' sports. Jacqueline only got Lydia to come to the first day of tryouts before Lydia objected to being sweaty, but she supports Jacqueline's bitch sessions.

"Not the point. He's got to be on something," says Jacqueline. "No one who fell over himself the first time he got game time can suddenly be that good."

"You think he's on drugs?" Lydia gives her a disbelieving look.

"You think he's not?" Jacqueline raises an eyebrow right back.

"If it were anyone other than Scott McCall," says Lydia. "He's so…" She trails off, eyes going to the middle distance to try and find a word to describe Scott, and Jacqueline totally gets it. Scott is one of those boys that is disgustingly sweet and earnest and yet when he speaks, you wonder if he even hears the words coming out of his mouth.

"He's crushing on the new girl," says Jacqueline. "He'd do anything for cool points."

Lydia snorts. "But would he be clever enough to figure out where to get them?"

Jacqueline shrugs. "Let's ask him tomorrow." She grins and it's not nice, but Lydia only laughs.

As sophomores, Jacqueline and Lydia aren't running Beacon Hills High, but Crystal Sawyer and Elise Edison invite them to parties and, this fall, let them sit with the popular juniors and seniors at football games. Undoubtedly they will save them seats at the, ugh, boys' lacrosse games when the season starts. Everyone knows it's only a matter of time.

They pull up in Jacqueline's porsche and students in the hall part at their passing. Lydia's long red hair trails over her back and she rocks the stylish, sexy schoolgirl look. Jacqueline's blond hair is tied up in a pony tail and she's wearing a barely dress-code silk shirt with her designer jeans and killer boots.

Scott's not immediately apparent, and Lydia refuses to be late, so they don't corner him till after third period. Jacqueline grins when Scott sees them and does a double take, eyes widening. He takes a solid step back and bumps up against the lockers. Lydia stops on the edge of his personal space bubble. Jacqueline steps over the line and leans casually against the lockers beside him.

"Uh," he says.

"Hi, Scott," says Jacqueline.

"Hi?" His eyes shift rapidly between them. Lydia checks her nails as if she isn't boxing him in.

"So I was watching the boys' practice yesterday, and I noticed that suddenly you got good," Jacqueline opens.

Scott, of all things, grins. "Yeah. I made first line!" he says like it's the best thing ever. What does he want, a cookie?

Jacqueline doesn't crack a smile, and Scott's smile quickly slips from his face. He swallows hard and Jacqueline asks, "How did you get so good? A little chemical encouragement?"

"What?" His brow furrows.

"She's asking what drugs you're taking," Lydia spells it out for him, and it's hilarious how Scott's face cycles through realization to indignation to confusion.

"Drugs? I'm not taking drugs!"

It doesn't mean Jacqueline is in any way amused. She straightens up, puts her hand on the lockers right next to Scott's hand, and leans in close. "Don't try and bullshit me, McCall. You are not that good at lacrosse. Either you grew superpowers over night or you're taking something, and I want to know what."

"I'm not on drugs!" Scott tries to melt into the wall, that unfortunately for him, doesn't budge. 

Jacqueline just leans in closer. She can feel the air move as he breathes. "You really think that line is going to work?"

"I'm telling you!" Scott shoves her away -- hard. It feels like a body check, and Jacqueline would have fallen over if Lydia hadn't caught her. Scott looks about as stunned as she feels as she regains her balance. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Jacq-" Lydia starts, but Jacqueline's already moving, kicking out Scott's ankle and getting her arm across his throat and her knee against his balls.

"Not on drugs, huh?" she hisses in his panicked face. His hands hover, defensive, but don't touch. "You might be able to hide it for now, but I'm going to find out. And when I do, you're going to wish you never left the fucking bench." She pulls back as fast as she moved in and she's pretty sure that's fear in Scott's eyes.

Lydia, as always, plays it cool and makes sure Scott won't forget their conversation. "You know, Jacqueline, we haven't gotten to know the new girl yet. What's her name again?"

"Allison," Scott answers for them. "Leave her alone!"

"Who said we were going to do anything other than invite her to sit with us at lunch?" asks Lydia turning on her heel, Jacqueline close behind with one last smirk thrown Scott's way. He gapes after them, still pinned against the lockers, like he doesn't know what hit him but he knows it's bad. That's right, they control whether Allison will even notice him.

~*~


End file.
